


We're In This Together

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Kitten Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant!louis, Smut, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo he's part one of the my mpreg fic. I hope you guys like it! x

“Nicky, please!” Louis moaned, bucking his hips up off the bed as Nick twisted his fingers that were nestled deep inside the hybrid.

“Are you sure?” Nick teased pulling his fingers out only to thrust them back in, grinning at the high-pitched noise Louis released.

“Yes, I n-need you, please!” Louis begged, nearly sobbing with relief when Nick removed his fingers and leaned over him to grab the lube again.

“Condom?” Nick asked letting out a small chuckle at Louis’s hurried no. Nick leaned down and connected their lips as he rolled them over so that Louis was straddling him.

“You ready?”

“R-ready.” Louis huffed, gripping Nick’s cock in his small hand and slowly sank down onto it. Nick groaned when Louis’ bum was flat against his hips, his cock nestled deep inside the hybrid’s tight heat.

“N-Nicky,” Louis whimpered, tucking his face into Nick’s neck as he swirled his hips in little figure eights; the pain of being stretched quickly being replaced with pleasure from the friction against walls.

“Can- Can you move yet, babe?” Nick gritted out, hands gripping Louis’ hips tightly. The pressure was intense and he was using all his will power to not just fuck up into the hybrid and completely destroy him. 

Louis nodded minutely against Nick’s neck before pulling away and bracing himself against Nick’s chest as he slowly lifted him up and slowly sank back down, creating a sinfully slow rhythm that Nick matched thrust for thrust. His grip tightened on Louis’ hips as Louis started to move faster, nearly bouncing on Nick’s cock as pretty little noises escaped from his lips.

“N-Nicky, plea-please I can’t-” Louis whispered, tears filling his eyes as he failed to reach that spot inside of him. 

“Shh, I got you, love.” Nick murmured, shifting their position a little before thrusting up roughly causing the hybrid to let out a broken moan which quickly turned into a scream when Nick’s cock pummeled into his prostate.

Nick smirked trying to stay in that angle, hid grin only growing as the volume of Louis’ moans rose.

“How do you feel, Lou?” Nick grunted losing some of his rhythm as that familiar heat began pooling in his stomach.

“I-I’m close, Nicky. Need-need…” Louis mumbled reaching down to grasp himself in his hand and started to stroke himself in time with Nick’s thrusts.

“I don’t think you need to, babe.” Nick said as he pushed Louis’ hand away before trailing his hand up Louis’ chest and carding through his hair, fingertips teasing Louis’ kitten ears.

Louis preened under the attention his kitten ears were getting and was torn between nudging up into Nick’s hand or pushing down to meet his thrusts when a rather rough thrust caused Nick’s cock to jab his prostate causing his vision to go white as he came with a loud cry all over Nick’s chest. 

“Fuck,” Nick groaned as he came deep inside of the hybrid, holding him close as he came down from his high.

“We gotta get cleaned up, Lou.” Nick murmured petting at Louis’ hair as his breathing evened out.

“’M comfy,” Louis mumbled, yawning against Nick’s neck.

“Sorry, babe,” Nick laughed as he pulled out and cradled the hybrid to his chest. “You can sleep after we shower.”

*~*~*

1 Month Later

“Kitten? C’mon, love you gotta wake up now.” Nick murmured, shaking Louis’ shoulder gently. “It’s three o’clock, babe we’re going to be late if you don’t get up now.”

“But I’m tired, Nicky.” Louis groaned, pushing his face into his pillow to block out the bright sunlight filtering in through the curtains.

“You’ve been sleeping all day though. Have you been feeling okay?” Nick asked, rolling Louis over to press a hand to his forehead.

“I-” Louis began before the all too familiar burn filled his stomach again. He jumped up quickly, hand clamped over his mouth as he ran into the bathroom with Nick right on his heels and puked into the toilet.

“Not again.” He whimpered before vomiting again, sickly yellow bile filling the toilet.

“Again? How long as this been happening, Louis?” Nick demanded gently, pushing Louis’ fringe out of his eyes.

“Few weeks. Didn’t want to worry you.” Louis murmured his eyes downcast.

“Well I am worried, love and I’m gonna take you to the doctor.” Nick stood up and help Louis to his feet, flushing the toilet as Louis brushed the acidic taste from his mouth.

“You sit here and I’m going to set up an appointment, okay?” Louis nodded as he settled down onto their bed, cuddling under the warm covers; gladly falling into a semi-peaceful slumber.

“Hey, Louis? Louis babe, you gotta get up now I your appointment is in an hour.”

“Ughh, I don’t wanna get up.”

“Tough,” Nick said, pulling Louis into a sitting position and smiling at his dazed expression.

“You could go in your sweats if you want but we gotta leave now or we’ll be late.” Louis got out of bed slowly, slumping into Nick’s awaiting arms and grumbling nonsense into his chest.

“You gotta put your shoes on before we leave, Lou.” Nick laughed fondly, kissing Louis’ forehead. The hybrid nodded against Nick’s chest before trudging toward their closet and grabbing a pair of his toms, stumbling slightly as he pulled them onto his feet. 

*~*~*

A forty five minute car ride later they pulled up to a cheery looking house that was supposedly the best hybrid practice in England. Nick was a little unsure though as he parked and helped Louis ups the few stairs that led to the front door. He rang the doorbell and took in their surroundings as he waited for someone to answer the door. The house was probably on an acre or so of land, no real neighbors and trees surrounding the small home. The house itself was a quaint cottage style home, with yellow shutters and white siding. He could picture his Nan living here to be honest.

“Nick Grimshaw?” A feminine voice asked through the door.

“Um, yea? This is Rose Hills Hybrid Practice, yes?” The door opened then revealing a woman with bright orange hair and a wide smile.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Aimee Phillips and to answer your question yes this is RHHP. Come in and tell me a little about your boy here.”

“Um, so you run this out of your house?” Nick asked, glancing around at the interior and was surprised to find it set up like a typical waiting room complete with a desk for a secretary.

“Ya, well not many people want to sell you office space when they find out you’re going to be treating hybrids there.” She said offhandedly, opening a door and gesturing inside. “This is the examination room.”

“E-examination?” Louis stammered, looking at the examination table with wide eyes.

“We’re just going to talk, love. No need to worry.” Aimee laughed, pinching Louis’ cheek before sitting on the tall stool just next to the table. “Sit here, love and we’re gonna talk about what’s been bothering you.” Louis looked to Nick was calmed a bit by his reassuring smile before jumping up onto the table, giggling when the paper crunched underneath him.

“So what’s been bothering you, Louis?” Aimee asked, grabbing a clipboard and pen from the small table next to her.

“I-I’ve been really tired and throwing up a lot…”

“Any fever?” She asked Nick as she filled in information on the sheet in front of her.

“No.”

“Sore throat?”

“No.”

“Has he shown any other symptoms?”

“Not really, I only found out he’s been throwing up today.”

“And how long has this been going on, Louis?”

“A few weeks,” Louis admitted his lower lip caught between his teeth as he watched Aimee write.

“Okay, I don’t think it could be the flu or a cold because he didn’t have a fever… so I’m going to take a blood test and see what that shows me.”

“B-blood?” Louis squeaked, watching with wide eyes as Aimee pulled out a needle and some vials from the drawers in her table. 

“You’ll only feel a pinch, love. But Mr. Grimshaw you might wanna hold him.” Aimee said as wrapped a piece of elastic around Louis’ upper arm.

“Shh, you’ll be fine, Kitten. Just look at me and hold my hand okay?” Nick murmured, tilting Louis’ chin up so he was looking Nick in the eyes and gripping Louis’ hand in his own.

“Ow!” Louis whimpered when the needle when into his arm, his eyes watering as it pulled on his skin.

“Almost done, love,” Aimee soothed as filled the last vial with blood and carefully pulled the needle out. She placed a cotton ball over it and quickly taped it down with a Band-Aid before patting Louis’ free hand gently.

“You did such a good job, babe.” Louis gave her a watery smile in return, mumbling a quiet thank you under his breath.

“So I’ll phone you with the results in a few days. It just looks like a stomach bug, but you could never be too sure. Just keep it easy with acidic or spicy foods. Soup broth is probably the best option for him though.”

“Alright, thank you Dr. Phillips.” Nick said, shaking the doctor’s hand gratefully.

“Sure thing, doll,” She said with a smile. “Just let yourself out when you’re ready.” And with that she left the room in a blur of white and orange.


	2. I Guess We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just enjoy and i love you guys?

The days that followed went by agonizingly slow for Nick. Louis was still sleeping away most of the day only waking up to puke up whatever minuscule amount of food he had eaten that day then mope around until he passed out again. It broke Nick’s heart to see him that way, so weak and almost… lifeless. 

A week had gone by since their initial visit to Rose Hills and Nick still had yet to hear from Dr. Phillips about the results of Louis’ blood test. Why on earth would it take this long? Nick thought to himself as he paced through the living room, Louis fast asleep on the couch; exhausted after a rather long fit of nausea. He was deliberating calling Dr. Phillips himself when his cell rang cheerily in his hand. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Nick demanded as soon as he answered.

“Um, what?”

“Shit, sorry Harry. It’s just that the doctor hasn’t called with Louis’ blood test results and I’m a little anxious. I mean why would it take this long? What if there’s something seriously wrong with him and she’s just holding off the inevitable heart break?” Nick babbled, combing a hand through his falling quiff.

“Why don’t you just call her? I’m sure it’s nothing, Nick.” Harry said consolingly. “The results could have been delayed or something. Maybe there was an emergency that she-“ 

“Wait, Haz there’s someone on the other line.” Nick interrupted as the call waiting alarms rang subtly over Harry’s voice. “It could be the hospital so I’ll call you later okay?”

“Everything will be okay, Nick.” Harry reminded before Nick switched over to the other line quickly. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, this Aimee from Rose Hills. Is this Nick Grimshaw speaking?” Aimee’s voice said cheerily through the phone.

“Yes, did you get Louis’ results?”

“About that, is Louis by you? He needs to hear this too…” Nick put the phone on speak and placed it on the coffee table before crouching down in front of the sleeping hybrid and shaking his shoulder gently.

“Lou-love, Dr. Phillips wants to talk to us. Can you wake up for me, babe?” Louis groaned quietly but pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked up at Nick with weary eyes.

“Okay, we’re both here. So how were his results?”

She laughed quietly, the sound seeming a little strained. “Getting right to it aren’t you? Anyway, the results were…unusual, but not in a bad way in the slightest.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “It seems as though congratulations are in order because it seems as though your boy Louis is five weeks pregnant!”

“Alright,” Nick laughed a tad bitterly. “If you’re done messing with us we’d like to know the real results, please.”

“But I’m not joking, Mr. Grimshaw. Louis is carrying what I assume to be your child. And before you protest any further it’s not completely unheard of for male hybrid’s to be able to have children, a tad rare but not impossible.”

“I-I’m having a ba-baby?” Louis whispered tears pricking his eyes as his hands hovered over his flat stomach. “Nicky’s baby?”

“Seems so, love, and let me be the first to say congratulations.”

“Is there a risk?” Nick interrupted, not meeting Louis’ eyes and instead focused on the bright screen of his phone.

“Well, yes. But there are always risks, even for women.”

“Is it possible that Louis could lose his life if he goes through with the pregnancy?” Nick clarified.

“I’m not going to sugarcoat it, Mr. Grimshaw; there is a very large possibility that he or the baby wouldn’t make it through the pregnancy. His body isn’t built for carrying a child and I really don’t know how he’s set up internally. So the risk is very high. But as I said before there have been male hybrids that have lived through pregnancies before so do not let the rick be a deterrent. I can assure you that I would be able to help Louis make it through it.”

“We don’t want it. I want Louis to have an abortion.” Nick said gruffly, ignoring Louis’ shocked gasp and the grip the boy had on his arm.

“Are you sure, Mr. Grimshaw? Why not take a day or two to think it over. We could set up an appointment for next week and you could give me your answer then. If you still think abortion is the route you want to take then fine, and if not we’ll give Louis his first checkup.”

“The answer is still going to be the same. I’m not risking his life.”

“Just think it over with him and I’ll see you next week.”

“Yeah, okay bye.” Nick hung up the call before chucking his phone across the room. 

“Ni-Nicky?” Louis whimpered, looking at Nick with tear-filled eyes.

“Aw, don’t cry, babe. You’ll be okay I promise. We’ll go to the doctor and get it out of you, you’ll be fine.” Nick murmured, sitting next to the hybrid and collecting him into his arms. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“What do you mean get it out?”

“We’re going to abort the baby, Lou.”

“No!” Louis hissed, pulling out of Nick’s arms and taking a few steps away from Nick, his arms folded protectively over his stomach. “You’ll kill it!”

“That’s the point! If you don’t get an abortion the baby’s gonna kill you!” Nick shouted, getting to his feet and towering over the much smaller hybrid.

“But it’s our baby, Nicky!” Louis cried, tears streaming freely down his face. “I’m not letting you kill my baby!”

“Well you don’t have a choice.” Nick growled. “I have the final say and the answer is you’re having an abortion.”

“I’ll hate you forever if you kill my baby, Nick.” Louis warned, wiping at his eyes roughly as he turned away from Nick and toward their bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him. Nick froze and started at their bedroom door in shock. Louis never called Nick anything but ‘Nicky’ and it physically hurt Nick to see that he pushed Louis that far. 

“Lou?” Nick murmured, knocking on their bedroom door quietly. “I’m sorry; we’ll talk about it okay? I’m just really worried about you.”

Nick didn’t get an answer only the sound of soft sobs. He slid down the cool wood of the door and let his head fall back against it with a bang. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the baby, far from it in fact, but he was just so worried that Louis wouldn’t make it. That he would be left alone with an infant and have to explain to him why his daddy wasn’t here with him. Or worse that Nick would lose both of them and be completely alone. Just the thought of it sent uncomfortable shivers down his spine. 

“Kitten? Will you please come out here and talk with me?” When he got no answer again he simply sighed and leaned back against the door his eyes closed as he tried to go through all the possible scenarios that could go about.

“Nicky?” He heard Louis murmur through the door, the sound of his tail tapping anxiously against the floor obvious. 

“Yes, love?”

“Are you mad I’m having a baby?”

“What? No of course not! I’m just worried about your health; I just don’t want to lose my kitten.”

“But the doctor said she could take care of me.” Louis protested his voice small. “We could have a family.”

“But she also said that there was a huge risk that I could lose both of you.”

“Can we try? And if I feel really bad we can….um, you know.”

“Can you open the door, Lou?” Nick asked and within seconds the door was open and his lap was filled with an extremely disheveled Louis.

“Please?” Louis begged nuzzling into Nick’s neck as the said man wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist tenderly.

“Okay. But we’ll be asking a ton of questions at your first appointment and you have to be completely honest with me, kitten.”

“I will! Thank you, Nicky!” Louis squealed wrapping his arms around Nick’s neck and pressing their lips together happily. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

“Yeah,” Nick murmured, a small smile tilting the corners of his mouth up. “I guess we are…”


	3. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know, just enjoy? x

The week following their tentative agreement was spent with Louis either bent over the toilet vomiting (though less than he has during the past few weeks) or fast asleep in their bed. Coupled with his newly acquired heartburn and swelling feet whenever he was awake he was eternally in a foul mood. Normally Nick would have found this hilarious except for the fact that this could be the start of the end for the hybrid; that this pregnancy could end up killing him.

Nick couldn’t help as his thoughts drifted toward that dark place in his mind, the one where he was alone and staring down at a casket containing his kitten with their tiny, tiny baby cradled to his chest, as he watched Louis sleep peacefully in his lap, the hybrid’s face pressed into the soft material of his jumper. The corner of Nick’s mouth tilted up in a small, crooked smile as Louis’ kitten ears fluttered in his sleep. Nick sighed, shaking the thought away as he slowly dragged his fingers through the hybrid’s hair, letting his nails softly graze the base of its soft kitten ears.

The soft sound of Louis’ quiet purr filled drifted through the room as Nick continued to pet him; the sound bringing Nick back down to earth and calming him for the moment. He glanced at his phone for the time and let sighed again when he realized that they only had an hour before they had to leave for Louis’ doctor’s appointment. Nick wouldn’t admit it but he was terrified; whatever was decided there would affect their whole future. And despite how corny that sounded it was the truth. 

Yes, Louis agreed that if they found out that the pregnancy was too risky that he wouldn’t fight having the abortion but Nick knew that was a lie. He knew it in the way that Louis would whisper to his flat belly in the middle of the night when he thought Nick was asleep; tell the growing baby stories about his day, about Nick’s. About how he was afraid that he wasn’t going to be good enough to take care of the baby, or how much he loved the unborn baby. 

And truth be told Nick himself had even started to grow fond of the idea of Louis carrying his child; the hybrid’s belly round and plumb with their baby. To have something a perfect combination of him and Louis seemed almost…too perfect. Like the universe was bestowing them a massive blessing and they would be fools to throw it all away.

But before he could delve in the thought more his phone beeped obnoxiously, causing Louis to jump up in alarm his eyes wide and the fur on his tail puffed out as his eyes scanned the room.

“It’s alright, love. It was just the alarm; we gotta get going.” Nick murmured, pulling Louis to his side and giving him a kiss on his forehead. “Do you want to change or just wear sweatpants?”

Louis quickly looked down at his pants and nodded before snuggling into Nick’s side and closed his eyes

“No, sorry, love but we have to leave now. You want to find out about the baby, yeah?” Louis nodded against his neck but made no move to get up. “Do you want me to carry you?” Again another nod and Nick laughed shoving his phone and keys into his pocket before picking him up bridal style.

After getting Louis they were off, the scenery flying past them as Nick started the rather long drive to Rose Hills. Time flew though, between Louis’ constant stream of chatter and fiddling with Nick’s stereo and before long they pulled up to the familiar house. They slowly made their way up the stairs, the door flying open before Nick could even lift a hand to knock.

“Hello! You’re looking lovely, Louis.” Dr. Phillips greeted them with a large smile. She was wearing dark blue scrubs today instead of the crisp white she last wore. “Hello, Mr. Grimshaw, any changes in decision?”

“Hello and maybe. I really would like more information.” Nick said cordially, a hand on the small of Louis’ back as she led them to a different room then last time. The door opened to reveal a larger and plusher examination table with a monitor next to it, a series of wires and wands next to it. 

“It’s just an ultra sound machine, babe. Have a seat up here and take your shirt off for me.” Louis nodded and got onto the bed with a little lift from Nick. He pulled off the warm wool of his jumper and handed it to Nick before lying out on the table a little apprehensively.

“Not yet, Louis,” Aimee said with a smile as she grabbed her clipboard off the supply table. “So I’ve done some digging for you, Mr. Grimshaw. And I honestly think you’ll like what I found.” She paused, flipping through her notes as Louis gripped Nick’s hand anxiously.

“So I found twenty reported hybrid male pregnancies, keep in mind that there could be more but they went the abortion route. Anyway, out of those twenty only three died because of complications during their pregnancy, almost all in the seven month mark. Then out of the remaining seventeen, seven lost their children during the actual birth. The remaining nine patients gave birth to perfectly fine babies, some who carried the hybrid gene and some that didn’t. So, I think it’s fair to say that Louis has a good chance of carrying the child to term then, with the aid of a C-section of course, have a healthy child. And before you say anything, yes, complications may arise but I feel that I am prepared for them and will be able to take care when they arrive.” She flipped her notes closed before glancing up at the couple with a slight smile. “So would you like to see your baby before you make your decision?”

“I-I can se-e h-him?” Louis stammered, tears springing to his eyes.

“Yes, with this.” She said tapping the screen of the ultra-sound. “So…before or after?”

“Before,” Nick murmured, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as Dr. Phillips gently pressed Louis down onto the table; the hybrid’s grip on Nick’s hand tightening as she did so.

“This is going to feel a little cold, Louis.” Aimee warned before spreading a clear liquid over his stomach.

Louis giggled, shivering a little when the cold liquid touched his skin. “It feels a little sticky.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, babe. But it helps us see the baby better.” She put the tube aside and pushed a few buttons before grabbing the wand and hovering it over Louis’ stomach. “Are you ready?” Nick and Louis both nodded silently, eyes transfixed on the screen as she lowered it to Louis’ skin.

“Alright,” Aimee mumbled under her breath as she moved the wand around. “Where are you, you little bugger?” Louis nearly sobbed when Aimee pointed out the small jelly bean shaped blob that was their child. 

“It’s still kind of small, you’re only at your six week mark, Louis so there isn’t much to see, but that,” she said pointed at the black blob. “Is your little baby girl or boy.”

“B-baby,” Louis cooed, tears streaming down his face as the image of their child flickered on the screen. “So-o tiny.”

“Just like my kitten.” Nick murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis’ hair to hide the tears in his own eyes. 

“Do you want a print out?” Dr. Phillips asked, her finger hovering over a button on the monitor.

“Yes!” Louis said immediately, followed by a grateful nod from Nick. She pulled the wand away from Louis’ stomach and handed Nick a few baby wipes to clean off Louis’ stomach.

“So, not to rush you or anything, but do you think you know your decision?”

“I think,” Nick said as he looked into Louis’ eyes. “That we’re going to keep the baby and go on with the pregnancy…” 

“Wonderful, you made the right choice, Nick.” She gave him a small smile before handing him a small print out of the ultrasound. Baby Grimshaw, Six Weeks.

He handed it carefully to Louis who nearly sobbed at the sight of the child again and clutched the picture to his chest tightly. “My baby.”

“Our baby,” Nick corrected with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im going to start a vote on the gender/name of the baby. Tomorrow I'm going to be posting three names for each gender, then (on tumblr preferably but in the comments is okay) send in which name you like the best for each gender and which gender you like best. The list of baby names will be posted both on my tumblr (nickloveshiskitten) and in the comments section. Sooo, if you guys would vote that would be amazing, thanks for reading and i love you! x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cravings and hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is kinda short and shitty but i hope you like it anyway? i love you guys and happy reading! Btw in the next part is going to be longer and is going to cover all the way up to the birth. Sooo you’ll see the sex and stuff then! Lots of love xx

Time passed quickly after that; Louis’ bi-weekly checkups and growing list of symptoms Nick was constantly on his toes. Louis’ symptoms certainly threw Nick for a curve. He went from whining over swollen ankles and heartburn during his second month to craving pickles dipped in ice cream (ew) and constant mood swings during the beginning of his third.

He was well into his third when a new symptom decided to rear its head. They were cuddling on the couch watching some mindless reality show as Nick lazily stroked up and down the hybrid’s side. After a while Louis began trying to shy away from Nick’s soothing touch as his pants started to tighten uncomfortably.

“Nicky,” Louis whined pushing Nick’s hand away. “Stop.”

“Why? Are you feeling okay?” Nick asked anxiously, turning Louis around in his lap to search the hybrid’s face for any sign of pain.

“Um,” Louis mumbled a bright scarlet blush painting his cheeks. He bit his lip as he took Nick’s hand and placed it over his semi. “Fuck me, please.” Louis whispered looking up at Nick through his lashes.

“Lou,” Nick paused pursuing his lips as he thought over the best way to phrase his thought. “I don’t know if that is gonna harm the baby.”

“Is it because I’m getting fat?” Louis sniffed sadly pushing Nick’s hand away as he shakily got to his feet, looking rather ridiculous with his mussed up hair and tented sweats.

“What?” Nick laughed in surprise, reaching forward and effortlessly wrapping his arms around his hybrid’s waist. “Of course not, love. One you’re not fat, and two I’m just honestly concerned for the baby.” He pressed a lingering kiss to Louis’ lips before continuing. “How about I help you out with that now and then during your next appointment, yeah?”

“Alright, off with your kit,” Nick ordered gently when Louis nodded. He undressed himself quickly before worming into Nick’s lap and pressing their lips together clumsily.

Nick kissed him back slowly, reaching between their bodies to grab Louis’ length in his hand and jerk him off lazily. His lips moved to latch onto the hybrid’s neck when it pulled back to let out a loud moan.

“Nicky,” Louis moaned, bucking his hips up into Nick’s hand desperately. “Please.”

“Shh,” Nick murmured against his neck as he sped up the movements of his hand. Within moments Louis let out a startled cry and came all over his chest and Nick’s hand. Nick worked him through his high before grabbing Louis’ discarded sweats and cleaning his hand and Louis’s chest off, being careful of his sensitive member.

“Feel better, love?”

“Mhm, thank you.” Louis yawned, nuzzling into Nick’s chest sleepily, feeling sated and happy.

“I love you,” Nick said with a smile, giving Louis a gentle kiss before rearranging them so that they were lying on the couch with Louis laying half on top of him.

“Love you, too.”


	5. Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this and only one chapter left!!!

“So, Louis,” Aimee said conversationally as the applied the cold gel over the swell of his stomach. He was in his fifth month now and was sporting a baby bump roughly the size of a basketball. “You’re 22 weeks now so I should be able to tell the sex of the baby.”

“Really?” Louis interrupted his tail tapping against the side of the bed excitedly. 

“Mhm, so the question here is whether or not you would like to know. Most parents like to so they could decorate the nursery and get clothing. But some do like the surprise…but what would you like?”

Louis glanced up at Nick uncertainly, his eyes pleading. They’ve had this argument before, with Louis wanting to know and Nick not, and so far neither have budged. Nick squeezed Louis’ hand gently a small smile on his lips as he nodded minutely to the hybrid. The resulting smile that formed on the hybrid’s face was blinding.

“Yes,” they said in unison.

“Okay,” She laughed, pressing the wand to Louis’ belly. “Let’s see what we got here.” She moved the wand around and let out a quiet ‘ooh’ when the baby came into focus. 

“Well it looks like you’ve got yourself a healthy little boy here.” She said with a small smile as she pulled the wand away from Louis’ stomach and printed out their ultrasound picture.

“A boy?” Louis whispered, tears springing to his eyes. “A boy, Nicky!” He jumped forward into Nick’s arms and sobbed happily into his chest, his gel covered belly sticking to Nick’s jumper.

“I know, love.” Nick murmured, rubbing Louis’ back soothingly as he rolled his eyes at Aimee over the hybrid’s shoulder mouthing “mood swings” at her.

“Dr. Phillips?” Louis asked suddenly, pulling away from Nick and looked over at her, tears clumping his eyelashes together. And Nick had to resist the urge to roll his eyes again because honestly Louis’ mood swings were one heck of a roller coaster ride.

“Yes?”

“Um, is it bad if I…if I haven’t felt him kick yet?” Louis nearly whispered rubbing circles into his belly.

“Everyone is different. Some women can feel their child kick as early as sixteen weeks others as late of twenty-eight. He may even have already kicked but it was just too soft for you to feel yet. So you’re fine, love.” Dr. Phillips said reassuringly patting the hybrid’s shoulder before handing him baby wipes to clean the gel off.

“I hope I feel him soon.” Louis mumbled as he wiped at his stomach gently.

“You will, love.” Aimee promised, giving the couple one last smile before exiting the room.

*~*~*

“Soon” came three in the morning two weeks later. Louis had just sent Nick to get him his crisps when he first felt it. At first it was just a small flutter, a gentle brush against his stomach then it escalated to a rather rough kick to the side of his stomach. Tears sprung to his eyes as he placed his hand on the side of his stomach and felt little jabs against his palm.

“Nicky!” Louis cried, tears cascading down his face as he waited for the baby to kick again.

“Lou? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Nick asked anxiously, kneeling on the floor next to Louis’ side of the bed. “Why are you crying?”

“B-baby,” Louis choked out through his tears a whimper escaping his mouth when the baby delivered another rough kick to his side.

“What about the baby? Is he okay? Do you want me to call Dr. Phillips?”

“Shh,” Louis whispered, grabbing Nick’s hand and placing it where his was.

“C’mon baby, kick for daddy, please?” He whispered, rubbing over the area next to Nick’s hand gently.

“Wait, what? He kic-” Nick stopped when he felt it: a tiny push against his hand. “Oh my god, Louis, he’s kicking!”

“Didn’t notice,” Louis said as sarcastically as a person can with tears running down their face. They were quiet after that, Louis letting out a quiet, happy sob every time he felt the baby kick and Nick staring at Louis’ bump in awe, unable to process that he was feeling their child’s movement.

“Nicky, do you think he’s happy in there?” Louis murmured, laying his much smaller hand over Nick’s.

“Of course he is, Kitten.” Nick said rubbing over Louis’ baby bump soothingly

“Hey, Nicky, where’s my pickle?”

*~*~*

One Month Later

“Alright, Louis you’re in your seventh month now so I think it’s important to talk about the actual birth.” Dr. Phillips said sitting on a stool with a clipboard perched in her lap.

“So soon? I mean he still has two months, right?” Nick asked biting his lip nervously. The thought of the birth brought uncomfortable butterflies to his stomach because in reality there was a chance that Louis wouldn’t live through it. 

“Yes, technically he still has two months left but he obviously won’t have the child through natural child birth. So we have to talk over our options which are really limited to a C-Section.”

“C-Section?” Louis asked, confusion lining his face.

“It’s a routine procedure really. Many women have their children through C-Section now-a-days. But basically we make an incision on your stomach, from your belly button straight down, and then take out the baby. Now, I’m not one hundred percent sure how your insides are set up and where your uterus actually is so there is a risk but honestly I think it should go smoothly.

“You will be unconscious for this, Louis; just in the case where a problem does arise you would already be sedated so we could do the required procedure right then and there. Now, Nick I’m sure being in the room is important to you but I don’t think it would be a good idea. This is a surgical procedure and even I wanted to I could not let you into that room. But the procedure isn’t that lengthy so you shouldn’t be waiting long.

“Um, and the healing process is a tad lengthy. You’re going to be in some pain for a while, Louis. No physical exertion and you really shouldn’t lift anything heavier than the baby. And there is most likely going to be a scar left over, but if you want when it’s all said and done I could give you some medication that would make it less visible.

“So,” She said clapping her hands together. “Any questions? I know I just threw a lot of information out at you, but I promise we’ll go over it again closer to the date.”

“How big is the risk that something happens to Louis during the procedure?” Nick asked seriously, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

“About thirty percent chance a problem could potentially be fatal, but like I said before I’m confident that nothing is going to happen.”

“When would you do it?”

“Louis’ due November 24, and I don’t want his water to break naturally so about the 15th? The baby will be fully developed by then and it’s the safest way.”

“But isn’t that too early? I mean, he’s going to miss a few weeks of development. Is it safe for the baby too?” Nick asked when he saw Louis’ worried expression.

“All of the baby’s vital organs and development would already be finished; the only difference is that the baby would be smaller. Some women give birth months early and their baby can survive.”

“So, Louis,” She said, turning to the hybrid who was nibbling on his bottom lip silently. “How do you feel about this? You’re the one who’s going under the knife here.”

“I-I’m scared.” Louis admitted quietly. “I just want the baby to be okay.”

“The baby-“

“Aiden,” Louis interrupted, sharing a small smile with Nick. “He’s name is Aiden.”

“Okay, Aiden,” She corrected with a smile, “Is going to be fine, Louis. Based on the ultrasound and tests he’s doing well. And the C-Section is going to go through smoothly I just know it.”

“Okay,” Louis said quietly placing his hands on either side of his rather round stomach. “Okay.” 

“It’s going to be okay, Kitten.” Nick murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple and entwining one of his hands with Louis’ on the hybrid’s bump. “Only two months ‘til we see our boy.”

“Two months.” Louis sniffed, tears suddenly filling his eyes. Damn hormones, but he couldn’t help it. Only two months until he could hold his little boy in his arms. Only two months.


	6. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part. D: but i hope you guys enjoy it!! x

“Kitten,” Nick murmured, shaking Louis’ shoulder gently. “Harry’ll be here in an hour or so, so please don’t do anything stupid until he gets here.” 

“Mkay,” Louis mumbled sleepily, puckering his lips for a kiss. Nick laughed and ducked his head to give him a quick peck and then placed another to the now generous swell of Louis’ tummy.

“Bye, baby” Nick murmured, rubbing along the bump soothingly.

“Don’t even get a proper goodbye anymore.” Louis muttered grumpily crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m sorry, love.” Nick laughed, leaning over Louis’ stomach to give the kitten eared boy a lingering kiss. “Goodbye, light of my life, fire of my loins. My one true love, my-“

“Goodbye.” Louis interrupted, pushing Nick away half-heartedly. “You’re gonna be late.”

“Bye, love.” Nick laughed giving him one last kiss before pulling away and slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Remember do not move until Harry gets here.”

“I know,” Louis groaned, dragging out the “o” sound. Nick had banned Louis from being alone ever since he collapsed while showering a couple weeks ago (due to a case of Braxton hicks), and since Louis’ C-Section was only two weeks away it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Bye, Kitten!” Nick called as he dashed out the door. Louis waited a moment before slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position, groaning at the ache in his lower back.

“Oh, baby, your dad worries too much.” Louis murmured to his bump, a smile tugging on his lips when the baby kicked in response. Louis sat up against the mountain of pillows behind him and stroked his tummy gently before continuing. 

“I know he’s silly, but he loves us. So, we’ll just have to put up with it for a few more weeks.” Another round of kicks to his stomach and then the baby settled down. Presumably on the poor lad’s bladder if his sudden need to pee was anything to go by.

Louis sighed and swung his legs carefully over the side of the bed and got onto his feet before waddling to the bathroom. He was washing his hands when the first flare of pain hit him. A fiery last of pain that made tears prick in his eyes and his knees to buckle.

“Not again,” Louis whimpered, carefully seating himself on the cold tile floor. “Br-breathe,” he reminded himself rubbing over his stomach until the cramping stopped. He remained on the floor, though, scared that his legs would give out before he could make it back to his room. So he curled on the floor running a hand along his tummy as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. 

*~*~*

“Lou? I’m here, sorry I’m late. Traffic was insane.” Harry nearly shouted when he stumbled into the flat. “Louis?”

“Ha-Hazzy?” Louis whimpered, clutching his stomach as another wave of pain crashed through him; this was a lot worse than his Braxton hicks a few weeks ago.

“Oh my god, Louis are you okay?” Harry said in a rush, crouching down next to the hybrid and helping him into a sitting position. 

“Hurts. Ow-ow-ow! Haz, it hurts so badly.” Louis cried. “I’m scared.”

“Shhh, it’s all right, Lou.” He stroked Louis’ hair away from his face gently. “Did you um, spill water or something?” Harry asked as he helped Louis up onto his feet and sat him carefully onto the toilet seat.

“N-no…”

“Fuck. Wait, just. Stay here okay, Lou? I’m gonna call, Nick. I think um, ya I’m gonna call, Nick.” He left Louis alone in the bathroom while he made his call, not wanting Louis to hear his suspicion.

“B-aby please, A-Aiden kick for daddy. Please?” Louis murmured, tears flowing down his face as he stroked his belly. “I just wanna know if you’re okay…please?” He let out a choked sob when he felt the familiar jab of the baby’s kick.

“Lou, Nick’s gonna meet us at the doctor’s. We gotta go, come on.” Harry said softly, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist as he helped him up to his feet.

“Nooo,” Louis groaned, crying out as another wave of pain tore through him, making his knees buckle and lean heavily on Harry’s side.

“Shh, you’re gonna be okay, Lou. We’ll be at the doctor’s soon,” Harry murmured, half-carrying half-dragging Louis out of the house and to his car.

“You’re gonna be okay, Louis.” Harry said again, sound like he was trying to convince himself more than Louis.

*~*~*

“Harry, where is he? Are they okay?” Nick nearly shouted as he rushed into the reception area of Dr. Phillips office only to find Harry slumped in one of the plush chairs.

“He’s in surgery…” Harry said in a monotone, his eyes far away. “He wanted to wait for you, he did, but Dr. Phillips said that she needed to do the surgery now or else there could be major complications for both of them…Something about the baby starting to go into the birth canal… Fuck, Nick I’m so sorry. Maybe if I was there sooner…”

“Don’t.” Nick interrupted, collapsing into the chair next to him. “It’s not your fault, Haz.”

“It’s not yours either.” A small smirk played at the corner of the younger man’s mouth. “Looks like Aiden inherited your impatience. Couldn’t wait another two weeks, huh?”

Nick let out a surprised laugh at that, elbowing Harry’s side. “Shut up, you tosser.” They both sobered up a little bit after that, sending nervous glances at the clock as two hours ticked by.

“What do you think’s taking them so long? She said it was a short procedure…” Nick asked as he paced anxiously through the small space.

“Louis’ insides are gonna be a little…unorthodox so it’s gonna take a little longer.” Harry said in an effort to calm him.

“I don’t think I can take anymore waiting.” Nick sighed, sinking into a chair and hiding his face in his hands.

“Well, it’s a good thing you don’t have to wait anymore.” Dr. Phillips said breaking the tense silence in the room. She stood a few feet away from them, a tired but happy smile on her lips.

“Are they okay? Is Louis okay? The baby?” Nick asked, shooting out of his chair and rushing to Dr. Phillips’ side.

“Everything went well; thankfully we got the baby out before it entered the birth canal and caused serious damage to Louis’ body. And Louis just woke up a little bit ago and he’s asking for you.”

“Can I- can I see them then?”

“Of course!” She laughed, “Wouldn’t come out to tease you.”

“Hey, Nick, I’m gonna go, and give you guys some privacy.” He quickly pulled Nick into a hug before releasing him and giving him a large smile. 

“Thank you, Harry, I owe you.” Nick said, his expression going serious for a moment. 

“Stop being stupid and go see your family.” Harry replied with a fond smile, pushing Nick toward where Dr. Phillips was waiting.

“Send me pics!” Harry called at his back.

“Like you’re not going to come and visit tomorrow!” Nick snorted, giving Harry one last wave before disappearing around the corner. 

“Some quick rules before you go in.” Dr. Phillips said stopping directly in front of Louis’ door. “He won’t listen to a word I say but do you think you could convince him to take some kind of pain reliever? He keeps telling me his pain is only at a two but I know for a fact that it’s at least an eight. Also, be careful about his movement because I don’t want him to be ripping any stitches.” 

“I think I can handle that…”

“Good, then I’ll just leave you to it then.” She gave him a warm smile before she took her leave, heading into a room just down the hall.

Nick stood in front of the door for a few moments, trying to gather his quickly fleeing calm. It was ridiculous honestly. He was going in to see Louis of all people, so why was he nervous? Aiden.

What if I’m a horrible father? The thought was so quiet, yet nagging at the back of his head. It was then though that he heard a tiny cry from the other side of the door and Louis’ voice sounding unsure as he tried to soothe the infant. And that’s when it everything came into perspective for him; Louis was just as nervous and unsure about this as he was. The only difference being that Louis was dealing with it while Nick was standing in the hall like a wimp. And the last thing Nick Grimshaw was is a wimp. So he drew in a deep breath and entered the room.

“Hey, Kitten.” Nick said his voice catching in his throat when his eyes focused on the little bundle of blue cradled to Louis’ chest. “Is that- is that, um-“

“Mhm, come here.” Louis whispered, cradling the baby a little bit closer to his chest.

“How is he? How are you?”

“He’s a little small but he’s good. And I’m okay, the stiches hurt a little.” He looked up at Nick with a bright smile albeit a little tired.

“Why won’t you take pain medication then?” Nick asked brushing Louis’ fringe from his eyes.

“’Cause I didn’t want to fall asleep and leave Aiden all alone,” Louis nearly whispered tears pricking in his eyes.

“Well I’m here now, sweetheart. So how about you take some pain meds and I watch over Aiden?”

“Um,” Louis glanced at the bundle in his arms uncertainly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Can we just cuddle for a little bit first?” His eyes flicked up at Nick for a fleeting second before falling back down to the baby in his arms. “As a-a family?”

“Of course, Kitten,” Nick murmured, kicking off his shoes and carefully getting into the bed next to Louis.

“Do you wanna hold him?” Nick nodded, not trusting his voice fully. Louis carefully placed Aiden into Nick’s arms, cuddling into his side once Nick had a secure hold on him. “He’s beautiful isn’t he?” Louis murmured sleepily, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Ya, Lou, he really is.” Nick nearly whispered, his heart in his throat as his eyes took in Aiden’s tiny face. He looked a lot like a near perfect mix of the two. His features matching Louis’ yet his eyes the same brown as Nick’s. Nick carefully removed the tiny blue cap on his head and let out a surprised laugh when he saw the tiny kitten ears hidden in the mass of dark brown hair atop his head. He replaced it quickly before pressing a gentle kiss to the infant’s head then Louis’.

“I swear I’m going to take care of you,” Nick promised, wrapping his free arm around Louis’ shoulders and bringing the hybrid’s sleeping form closer to him. “Both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i left the ending open so if anyone wanted to prompt any cute baby aiden fics they could? thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me really happy? :D x


End file.
